(1) Field of the Invention
(2) Description of Related Art including information disclosed under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
The disclosure and prior art relates to catwalk devices and more particularly pertains to a new catwalk device for facilitating movement of a catwalk between a storage position to a use position.